


About Monsters and Men

by Blood_and_Lychee



Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonrya January 2020, Jonrya Week - Day 2 - Dark, Jonrya Week 2020, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Lychee/pseuds/Blood_and_Lychee
Summary: "The monster could keep her safe, even if the man had once failed in it."
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614964
Kudos: 49
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	About Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I'm a bit late to day , sorry for that! There's a lot of dialogue in this one, it was really challenging because I'm not used to write much dialogue.

“I didn’t even felt sorry for the girl,” Jon said one day “I was so glad and so mad that she wasn’t you. I grew up with Jeyne, and the only thing I felt when I saw her scars, the frostbite which took her nose… Was happiness that it didn’t happen to you”

Arya looked at him, a little surprised, but he could see she understood what he was talking about. When she arrived in Winterfell he felt his heart stopping like he was dying for her all over again, and when he saw her, talking to the men guarding the gates he thought he was dreaming again, he often dreamt of her, even more after his death

"I killed the bastard with my own hands, and with Ghost teeth, hoping that would be you that I would find inside Winterfell, instead it was her. He recaptured her from Stannis, you know? It wasn't pretty... There was blood everywhere, hers and Theon's, I looked Jeyne right in the middle of her face, in the hole her nose should be and said she wouldn't be able to say she was prettier than you anymore. I killed my brothers, Arya, the ones that betrayed me. They were right, I deserted, I was a traitor, the punishment for desertion is death, but the Red Witch brought me back, and while I was inside Ghost I could only think of how they made me lose time. You could be freezing, anywhere between Winterfell and the Wall, and I couldn't look for you because I was dead, because they killed me and"

"Jon," she interrupted "I came back to kill then. I don't care if you did it yourself, I'm just so glad I don't need to mourn you anymore."

"You don't understand little sister! What they say about me, they're right. I am a monster. The Wolf King in the North, the Mad King in the North, the Warg King in the North! They know exactly who they put the winter crown on, they needed a monster, so they crowned one, me!" his eyes were growing darker and darker as he spoke, his voice hoarser and harsher, and mostly filled with pain

"I'll say it again, ok? I don't think you're a monster, and if you are, I don't care, you're you, darker or not."

For now, that would be enough for him, for it was for her. The monster could keep her safe, even if the man had once failed in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really apreciate it. I made a little joke with the "mad king" part, refering about Jon's Targaryen lineage. Again, thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you feel like it! Great Jonrya Week to us all <3


End file.
